Osiris
The Osiris is a powerful [[:Category:Dreadnought|'Dreadnought']] with custom Quad Turrets. It costs Artifacts and 1 Alien Device to build. Description The Osiris is a powerful Dreadnought added into game and is the second ship, after the Zhen, to have Artifacts in its materials cost. The Osiris '''somewhat mimics the Ridgebreaker in design, with four large engine blocks secured off the main ship body. The ship thins out towards the front end, but despite the front barrel-like appearance, the '''Osiris has no spinal weaponry facing forward. Interior The interior of the Osiris '''is simply a nice looking chair in a box. It also includes a trash can with a picture of a Harvester inside. Advantages * Has very powerful Advanced Turrets to destroy enemy ships. * Easily has the highest damage output of any ship in the game. * Highest HP of all Dreadnoughts, surpassing even the Apocalypse and Zeus in combined HP. * Armed with Spinals that fire on both left and right sides. Very unique for it's class and it covers up angles that are easy to attack. * Great for tanking against heavy fire during a siege or team fight. * Fantastic for PVP against other Dreadnoughts, Carriers, and even the Prototypes. * Fast for a Dreadnought. * No blind spots except back which has 1 Advanced AutoCannon Disadvantages * Vulnerable backside. * The most expensive Dreadnought in the game. * Can be more harsh of a loss than a Prototype, and is currently the hardest ship in game to acquire. Due to it requiring 65 Artifacts which are absurdly hard to find, the Alien Device which needs 5000 Alien Parts, and a level 28 Warehouse. Strategy * Broadsiding is key for all Heavy Turrets to hit. * Beware of swarms of small ships that can overwhelm and outrun the '''Osiris's weaponry. * Never face to face with a Prototype without another powerful ship. Version History * Added in Version .64d. * 2 Dual Medium Cannons replaced with 2 Medium Advanced Autolasers in version .64f, one light Advanced Autocannon added. * Remodeled in an unknown version, and was buffed to get Spinals that fired from the sides of the ship. Trivia * The 2nd artifact ship to be added into game. * The ship requires the Alien Device, which in turn requires 5000 alien parts. * In two separate tests, one Osiris was nearly capable of hulling a Prototype on its own, and its blast radius always brought the Proto to relatively low Hull. (4000 on X-2, 8000 on X1) * The name references the Egyptian god of the Afterlife, Osiris. He came back from the dead after being slain by the Egyptian god of the Desert, Set. * Also, in Egyptian mythology, Osiris is the father of Horus '''and '''Anubis. * First ship to have broadside Spinals. * While it can still be spawned, it is currently not possible to build it. * The ship has a higher DPS rating than the Lazarus, this is only due to the Spinals. However, due the Spinals being on the side of the ship, in-game it would not be able to hit a single target with all of its weapons, giving the ship a lower DPS rating than the Lazarus. Category:Dreadnought Category:PVP Ship Category:Siege Ship Category:Ships Category:Capital Ship Category:Browse Category:Artifact Ship